The Gilbert Sister
by FanfictionRevolution
Summary: After the death of her parents, the title of the Gilbert's Founding Elder was passed to Isabella Gilbert yet the responsibilities caused her to run. Upon her return she finds her sister, Elena, in love with the one enemy of humans- a Vampire.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My return to Mystic Falls was inevitable. After my parents passed away, the title of oldest living Gilbert was passed to me, leaving me with it's many responsibilities, yet the terror I felt at returning was still fresh in my mind. The secrets that lurk behind closed doors and sneak around in the shadows are enough to turn you insane... or kill you.

**Isabella's POV**

The car journey was smooth all the way to Mystic Falls and for some people that may be the perfect journey, but I wished that traffic would hold me up, or that the car would break down. I needed time to process everything. To process my parents death. To process the fact that me, Elena and Jeremy were now orphans. To process the fact that Elena almost died too. They call it a miracle, yet they don't know the half of it. They don't understand that it was no "miracle" that saved my little sister, but a sin the world should be rid of.

I was brought up to believe in the supernatural, and as a first child in a Founding family it was my responsibility to keep the family safe, but I ran. I ran as far as I could as fast as I could as soon as I had the means to leave. When I first met her I was sixteen and she warned me about the problems that would soon enter my life. Katherine had shown me the true existance of vampires, and she had warned me to expect the return of the Salvatore brothers. She told me about her and Elena. She told me about her relationships with the brothers. She gave me all the reasons I needed to escape, but I have no choice. I am going back into the heart of the problem. Facing my fears once and for all, and I am terrified.

The car swerved the next corner as I turned onto the street where I would soon live, slowly coming to a stop at the house I would call home. And there they stood, my siblings, side by side. I opened the car door, putting one leg out before freezing back in place. They have grown so much, from the awkward children they once were into magnificent human beings. Elena slowly began to walk the path towards me, her gait speeding up with every step. I threw myself out of the car before running up the rest of the way to meet her, throwing my arms around her as she broke down into soundless sobs.

While whispering sweet nothings into her ear, three more shadows enterered the doorway. A female I recognised as Aunt Jenna stepped out first, loosely wrapping an arm around Jeremy, and two males whose faces were obscured by the shadows of the doorway. Slowly as I made my way up the path towards Jeremy, the faces gained light, revealing prominent jawlines, flawless skin and eyes that held the past. The faces of what could only be vampires. The faces of what I would soon find out to be the Salvatore brothers.


	2. Chapter 1

**Isabella's POV**

"Jeremy!" I mumbled, wrapping my arms around this rigid form, avoiding his icy glare, slowly feeling him relax his shoulders, his arms snaking around my waist.

"Bella," he whispered back in return as I placed a light kiss on his forehead. The age gap between the three of us had never mattered as we grew up, even though there was a five year age difference between Jeremy and I. I felt another pair of arms wrap around me, to find Jenna with her arms around me while Elena stood with one of the nameless males in the doorway.

"Come on in," Jenna said, unwrapping herself from the now tangled hug. "I think we all have some questions to ask and answer." Jenna was one of the people in the family I had ever felt close enough to confide with, in everything other than the supernatural. She had been there when nobody else seemed to be. She was there when Elena was too young for me to confide in, and was there when my parents weren't speaking with me. She offered to take me in when I was in trouble and look after me when I was ill. She would have been the perfect mother had she ever wanted to be.

After Jenna had led Jeremy and I into the living toom and we had slowly seated ourselves into the smattering of chairs around the room, welcomes and hellos were exchanged properly before Elena came back in, followed by her two companions. "Bella, I would like to introduce someone to you," she said, seating herself in the chair closest to me. "I want you to meet my boyfriend Stefan and his brother Damon. They only arrived recently and they're living in the Boarding House!"

A silence spread across the room as I locked eyes with the now named males. "The Boarding House, you say?" I asked politely. "I thought that belonged to the Salvatore family?" Guilt laced my mind. I had left my family vulnerable, not knowing the dangers that could come.

"Yes," Damon drawled, his voice sticking on the 's', sending a light hissing noise echoing through the house. "Damon Salvatore. It's a pleasure to meet you," He finished, lightly taking my hand and placing a kiss on my knuckles. His grey eyes met mine, capturing me in a trance. "You should be pleased to meet me too," he whispered, his eyes sparkling. A sliver of unease spread through my body as I realised what he was doing, and it was at that moment I knew I could not trust Damon Salvatore.

**Ok, this is classed as my "first" update as I'm using a new account. So please tell me what you think. It's been a while since I wrote anything but I would like to know your opinion! If you want to read anything else I've written you can look me up at "**_**fight-the-fire"**_**, and other than that just thank you for reading this far, and my continuation will all depend on your opinions!**

**Oh! And if you want to get an idea of the Gilbert's ages, Isabella is 21, Elena is 18 and Jeremy is 16.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Isabella POV**

"Damon, I suggest you step back unless you want me to out your dirty little secret," I whispered into his ear, smirking at the look of surprise on his face. Stefan, like everyone else, had been watching our exchange carefully and heard every whispered word.

"You know?" he asked while Damon stood there, still partially shocked although a smirk was slowly growing across his face.

"Of course she knows! She's a Gilbert! It seems they all know about us and our _dirty little secret_," He leered back at me, winking as he finished his sentence. Elena and Jeremy stared at me blankly, silently questioning how long I'd known.

"I've known about vampires since we were all children," I said, watching the look of deciet pass over their faces. "We were always told stories about the time when vampires roamed Mystic Falls yet I wasn't told that the stories were true until I turned 7. I was the legacy of the Gilbert family, and by telling me we thought we had protect the two of you... It seems I failed."

I turned to look at the fire, watching silently in the mirror as Stefan closer towards Elena, taking her hands in his. Watching as Jeremy left the room and as Jenna took off after him. My one goal in life had been a failure. My departure had left my family at the mercy of these creatures, and to top it all off Elena had fallen for one of them. Damon caught my eye through the mirror, winking once more, causing me leave the room. His footsteps followed me, placing a hand on my shoulder as I made it into the kitchen.

"Isabella, you can't be sure you can trust us, and you can never rely on us to help protect you but we will never let anything happen to Elena. She means too much to us," he muttered sincerely.

"You mean she means too much to _you_!" I shouted back at him. "She chose him, Damon! That's your brother, who, like you, is a vampire! Neither of you should be playing with the minds and hearts of humans! You pride yourself in what you have become, feeling emotion and not killing, yet you're toying with her heart like Katherine toyed with yours!" As soon as the words came out of my mouth his eyes darkened and the veins surrounding them began to pulsate and switch colour.

"How do you know about Katherine?" He growled, throwing me across the room and into the table with a flick of the wrist, the noise alerting Stefan, Elena, Jenna and Jeremy of the interaction causing them to run in from the rooms they were currently occupying.

"She found me! She told me all about what she was and warned me about you two! I know everything and best of all, I know where she is," I sneered back, returning his glare. "And before you state the obvious, I know Elena is her doppelganger and that is why you both _love _her! She isn't Katherine, boys, and she never will be!"

Without a second of warning Damon ran across the room, grabbing me by the neck and lifting me off my feet against the wall, ignoring the cries of my family who stood mere feet away. "I should kill you," he growled once more and trying as hard as I could to reply without gasping I challenged him, "do it then, but remember if you do it, you'll never stand a chance with her."

Elena ran across the room, begging Damon to let go of me as breathing became harder and harder, before Stefan strolled across the room, ripping Damon's arm off me. "That's enough," He stated firmly. "Nothing good will come of you two fighting. The secret council arranged a meeting in twenty minutes and you're both expected to be there as a welcome to a _living _Isabella Gilbert." His logic made sense to both of us, yet neither could understand why it felt as though something was unfinished. The sensation was dangerous. I wanted to feel his hand tightening around me throat again. I wanted to feel his breath against my skin as he growled his angered words at me.

I just wanted him. The one man I couldn't trust and I wanted him.

**Ok, so I'm writing this really late on, it's almost 1AM, but I should have another few chapters up soon though don't expect them to come too fast, I'm revising for my Mocks.**

**Anyway just remember: review, inbox, favourite- do whatever you want but it's your communication that will keep me writing. And don't forget to have a look at my other stories on **_**fight-the-fire.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Isabella's POV**

Walking up the steps into the Lockwood's house was possibly one of the most daunting tasks I had been faced with since my return. Vampires I had learnt to handle but facing the demons of my past was never my strong point. The staring would be a given, but the underlaying emotion of hatred and disgust would be there, bubbling under the surface of their skin and swirling deep in their eyes.

A hand touched my back, guiding me up the last few steps forcefully. "Come on, Darling! Wouldn't want to be late now," whispered a familiar voice I was beginning to wish I could forget. The voice of the common enemy. The voice of my one desire; Damon Salvatore.

"Let go of me!" I sneered, pulling away from his guiding hand. "I can walk without assistance and I would like enough distance from you as physically possible." My words were contrasting with my feelings. What I should be feeling is disgusted and repulsed by the unnatural being in front of me, yet all I wanted to do was stand closer to him, for him to wrap his arms around...

"As much as I hate to break the obviously touching moment we are having right now, we are being stared at like we are caged animals, not a feeling I particually like, therefore I request we take this inside, find an empty room and sort out our mutual discontempt in the best way possible..." His voice lowered as he stepped closer to me, whispering the last word into my ear. "Sex." His arm snaked around my waist and as much as my heart was telling me to melt into his embrace, press my lips to his and go through with his previously explain plan, my head told me to escape, so pushing my hands off his chest I hurtled up the reaining step and ran into the house to find the three other council members staring at me from the closest window- a prime location to spy on those coming.

"Welcome back!" Carol Lockwood exclaimed, taking purposeful strides forward before throwing her arms around my shoulders, an unwelcome intrusion of personal space. After a mumbled thanks and a pat on the back she eventually let go, allowing Elizabeth Forbes to join the welcoming comittee. Thankfully Liz had learnt the concept of space and just placed a single hand on my arm before turning away, leaving one last person standing infront of me.

"Hi," said the unnamed man in front of me. "I'm Alaric Saltzman, it's a pleasure to meet you." He stepped forward, raising a hand for me to shake in greeting.

"Now Ric," Damon said from the doorway behind me. "Is that any way to grace such a beauty? You should wrap your arms around her and ask her about her life story, I hear girls like that kind of thing."

Damon's idea of a joke evoked a mutual response from both me and the man in front of me. "Go to hell, Damon." We smirked as our voices merged together and I raised my hand aswell, taking his hand in a firm handshake before winking and turning back to the two now stunned females. "I want to know everything. I want to know what has happened in my absence and what you plan to do as a plan of revenge against the abominable creatures." The last word came out as a hiss and my eyes flickered to Damon as the mutilated word came out.

"Then maybe we should take this into the living room?" Carol suggested, before leading the way down the hall. "Damon, close the door on your way in."

**Your reviews have been wonderful but I feel the need to clear this up. This storyline is not following the plot of the story exactly. In this Richard Lockwood has died and Alaric was brought in. Katherine has not appeared yet and the Gilbert device is unknown.**

**There may be a slight detour in the Isabella/Damon relationship but all in good time, my darling readers!**

**My chapters may be short at the minute but I'm writing at midnight here and I'm in the middle of my GCSE mocks so just stick with me for a bit.**

**Keep reading, keep reviewing and spread the word!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Isabella's POV**

The living room of the Lockwood's house didn't fit the word. The furniture looked plump as though it had never been used, the floor shone, untainted by the dirt shoes tend to leave behind, all the ornaments faced in the same direction and the picture frames at perfect angles. This house wasn't a home, this house was hell.

With a flourish of her hand Carol gestured for us all to sit down, before perching on the edge of the chair closest to her, hardly touching the material. Rather than perching on the sofa, I leaned against the back with both elbows with my legs out behind me, watching as Damon threw himself on the sofa, as Liz sat heavily on the edge of the chair opposite Carol her legs spread wide apart, leaning on her hands, and as Alaric walked towards the fireplace, placing a hand against the mantel.

"Since you left vampires have returned to Mystic Falls." Stating the obvious had always been one of Carol's strong points. Her other one seemed to be having strong calves as she hadn't moved a muscle since we arrived in the living room. "We have lost many friends and town members to the fate of vampires and it's gotten to the point were we intend on killing each and every one."

Yet again, Carol's lack of description was unsatisfying in every way. "I know vampires have arrived back or I mightn't be here. I know that people are disappearing and _I know_ that you intend on killing them! But how do you intend on killing them? Stakes? Bullets? Vervain? You have no idea what you're up against! The older the vampire the harder they are to kill. Some are so old that vervain just leaves a bitter aftertaste in their mouth! Have you even considered the possibilities?" The look of confusion on both Liz and Carol's faces would have been amusing under any other circumstance, yet it was Alaric's expression that set me back the most; he was curious. And then there was Damon, who looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. The idea of more knowledge of vampires scared him. The idea that more people will know how to kill him must be eating away at him from the inside.

"I don't understand..." Liz mumbled to herself before Alaric spoke up, over her now unintelligable ramblings. "I think you had better continue, Isabella. It seems you have more knowledge than most." On his last word, his eyes flicked towards Damon before meeting mine once more. His eyes held a bitterness, a bitterness I had seen before. His eyes held the look of betrayal.

I stood back to my feet slowly walking around the sofa, smirking at Damon as I passed him, before standing just in front of Alaric. "To know you've killed them properly, you need to make sure there is nothing left. You can stake them once, but you'll never know if they are truly dead because they can overcome such attacks. If in doubt, stake them numerous times, overkill is better than underkill, but if the oppertunity arises, burn them. Lock them up and burn every last one. You've done it before, you can do it again." Carol's eyes were haunted as they met the floor. "Yet there is one last thing you can do..." My voice trailed off as a memory cropped up in my mind. A vampire writhing on the floor as the venom took over his body, his eyes turning black as his skin eroded.

"What?" Liz asked, her eyes bright, eager for another way. Damon slightly shook his head and I knew I was going to far yet I didn't owe him a kindness.

"Wolf venom."

Damon walked up to me, pushing me back to the sofa as Alaric stared out of the window. He knew something; something important.

"It's not possible that we won't know! We would have found it in the journals if it were true! There is no reason why we should put all our trust into one unrealiable source. She may be a founding family member, but we don't know where she heard such an idea..." Damon started, trying to cover his tracks. It was obvious from the start that he was keeping an eye on the Founder's Council for information, which meant his dirty little secret left him vulnerable.

And that's when I saw it. The ring on Alaric Saltzman's finger. I'd seen such a ring before but on the finger of Johnathon Gilbert. I'd seen it from pictures shown to me by Katherine. From articles I'd read elsewhere. What I had taught myself was everything I needed to know, and I had taught myself well. Well enough to know that Alaric Saltzman's ring would keep him alive under any circumstances. Well enough to know Alaric Saltzman was hiding something dark.

**Ok, so my mocks finish on Friday so I should start updating regularly then! But first I want to know what you think, so review and tell me what's good, what's bad and what you want to happen! Tell me all your thoughts, whether they be relevant or not!**

**And a quick shout out to all the people who have reviewed already! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Isabella's POV**

Little more went on after that. Carol asked about social lives and fired questions at me about how I'd been and what I'd been doing, yet my mind was still spinning after seeing Alaric's ring. After answer "yes" and "no" to all the wrong questions Carol eventually realised it was a lost cause and decided to call it a day, telling me I should "reconnect with Tyler" as he's grown up to be "such a handsome and mature boy", yet I was more interested in connecting with Alaric, finding out all about his past and how he aquired such a strong weapon as his ring.

While I tried to fend of Carol's advances about Tyler, Alaric had slipped out the door with Damon and I soon found myself running after them. I watched as they whispered to eachother, striding quickly away before parting suddenly and walking in opposite directions.

"Alaric!" I shouted running quickly down the path after him, my shoes patting the ground before I reached him. He stopped, turning to face me as I caught up. "Thanks," I whispered, coming to a stop next to him.

"What's wrong, Isabella?" He asked, slowly turning, indicating that he wanted to start walking again.

We slowly began walking as I plucked up what little courage I had to start talking. He was a good looking man, yet his face showed depth and the ring on his finger made him a mystery; everything I look for in a man, a criteria that hasn't failed me yet, and while finding out what he knows it wouldn't hurt to find out a little more about him aswell. "I was wondering if you would meet me at the Grill tonight. It'd be nice to know what's happened recently, and seeing as you seem to be the other newest person here, it wouldn't help to have someone on my side, you know?"

A reluctant expression masked his face before he came to a stand still in the middle of the pavement. I suddenly felt rather guilty, trying to trap him as I was. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to!"

"Sure," he whispered, a smirk covering his face as he stared aimlessly at the air in front of him, an expression known to any who have lost someone close to them, but who he'd lost I had no clue. "What time should I be expecting to see you there?" He slowly began walking forward again, looking at me in the corner of his eye. I noticed a turn in the path that led towards the graveyard, and I found myself craving to go there, to see the petty stone that had been left behind to comemorate the lives of the two most important people in my life.

"Be there at seven," I replied before turning the corner, my pace speeding up until I found myself sprinting towards the gates that led to the '_place of rest_'.

**I did warn you of a slight detour in the relationship status, and I know I said the chapter wouldn't be here for another few days but here it is! And I have another waiting in line already written! But before I update the next chapter, I want to know your opinion on a little Alaric/Isabella? And don't forget review!**


	7. Chapter 6

'_In loving memory..._' meant so little to all those who cared. A loving memory could be about a car you fantasize about, or a kitten you saw in a park. It didn't even cover the emotion anyone ever felt. Every memory of a loved one brings back heart-wrenching agony or undeniable hatred at the fact they left you behind, not just '_loving_'.

I sat with my back against a large pillar like gravestone in front of my parent's and stared blankly at the grey stone that didn't even begin to summarise my parents. I crawled forward and lay next the the stone, tracing my mother's name with my finger.

"I came back..." I whispered. "I'm so sorry I left, and that I had no chance to say goodbye. I'm sorry I missed the ceremony. I'm sorry that you're here. I'm sorry..." Tear blurred my vision before trickling down the side of my face. My hand dropped, lying on the ground as though I had no strength left in side of me. I rolled onto my back, staring up at the white clouds that blurred the sky and hid the sun, casting a shadow over the town.

I imagined I was a child again, lying on my back in the park next to my parents, picking out clouds and giving them shapes and names. They'd always been there for me, yet I wasn't there for them when they would have wanted me most. But I'd done the right thing eventually. I'd come back to the world I'd ran from, yet now there was no denying it.

A shadow loomed over me and I threw myself up into a sitting position to find Alaric standing over me. "It's not nice to keep people waiting, you know?" He said as he lowered himself to the ground next to me.

"What do you mean '_keeping people waiting'_?" I asked, genuine confusion spreading through my body.

"It's a half eight," he chuckled. "If you had changed your mind you could have just told me."

I ripped my phone out of my pocket to try and find evidence of it being such a time and sure enough, it was half eight. "I am so sorry-" I started before he placed a finger over my lips. "It's fine! Honestly! Come on though, I think we should either get you back home or go to the Grill like planned. It's your choice."

"I think I should go home..." I whispered, feeling the tears that had laced my cheeks earlier harden on my face and I was more than sure that my mascara had run, lacing my eyes black.

He got to his feet, holding his hand out to help me up once he was steady, and we both began walking back through the gates. "You can always come find me you know. I know what happened, your return left a buzz of gossip around Mystic Falls for days, I basically know everything about you and what happened..."

I slowed my pace next to him before replying quietly. "There's so much that needs to be said and so much that needs to be done. You have no idea..." The look on his face asked me to continue and as soon as I'd started I couldn't stop. "Everything has changed and coming back here has gone against everything I stand for!" My pace quickened again as my words began tumbling out. My upset turned to anger, and the anger began to swell, aiming at the closest person to me.

"I left them! I left them all and now none of them will want to leave. They're all to far into the problem, they're all basically surrounded! And you know what I mean! You know what Damon is and yet you've not said _anything_ to the Founder's Council which means he either has something on you or you need him! But either way you owe me an explaination before I go straight back to the Lockwood's house and tell Carol _everything!_" The words were blurring together now yet I felt no need to slow down.

"And that ring you wear? The one that keeps you alive? I know what that is too." A look of shock came over his face as he struggled to keep up with me. I placed a hand against his chest pushing him back a few steps as his momentum slowed. "Don't look so surprised! I know more than you think and I had a teacher you'd never believe. A woman who showed me everything there is to know. A woman who taught the Salvatores about vampires." At that point I knew I'd said too much, so I began walking again, faster and faster trying to put as much distance between me and Alaric as possible.

"You can't walk away now!" He shouted to me, running to catch up. He caught hold of my arm, pulling me backwards against his chest before wrapping an arm around my waist to keep me in place. "I think we both need to explain everything to eachother."

"Maybe we should plait eachothers hair and paint eachother's nails while we do it, hey? How about we make a night of it," I bit back at him. The anger that coursed through my veins lit me alight with a feeling that was becoming more common to me since my return; first with Damon, now with Alaric.

I knew what I was about to do was a mistake, yet it was a mistake I couldn't help myself from doing. I turned back to face him, his arm still around my waist, placing my hands on either side of his face, one tangling inside his hair, before roughly tugging his head down and his lips towards mine.

A feeling of rough against soft ran through me, and the anger began to ebb away. They were the wrong lips, yet at that moment it didn't matter. He was there, and from what I could tell he wanted to forget something as much as I did. His hands shifted, painfully grabbing at my hair, yet the pain just increased to the lust I felt for him.

"How about your place then, mine's rather full," I whispered against his lips as we took a second to catch our breath. He growled in response, pulling my face back to his for a brief moment before taking my hand and rushing down a street, dragging me along with him.

**Hi, so I've had a few complaints about the Alaric/Isabella pairing... It will only be a fling and it will be described later on in the story but please, don't let the pairing discourage you from reading.  
>Another thing that needs to be cleared up, there probably will not be any Cullens in this story. I'm sorry if you adore the Cullens and want them to come up in the story but I highly doubt that will happen. They may come up in a memory or be descibed in some way but they won't be making a fequent appearance.<br>ALSO! One last thing! To all those reviewing, thank you! Whether they be approving or disapproving you are helping **_**me**_** improve, so thank you and good night!**


	8. Chapter 7

The street lamps were still lit when I left Alaric's apartment, or "Ric's" apartment as he wanted me to call him. I pulled at his shirt to try and cover myself more as my clothes hadn't fared well during the rush. The feeling of flesh against flesh was exactly what we'd craved and we didn't have time for mundane items such as buttons and zips during the race to see who could strip the other first.

I dropped my head as I walked past the Grill, watching one tangled curl of hair drop in front of my eyes. I knew what I'd done should have made me feel dirty or cheap as what we had just experienced wasn't love, it was lust, but all I felt was happy, and for the first time since arriving back, I felt completely relaxed.

"Isabella..." A voice crooned behind me. I'd spoken much too soon.

"What do you want Damon?" I growled, all feeling of relaxation ripping it's way out of my body, leaving behind anger and an undeniable attraction.

"You." His answer was simple. Short and sweet, like all good replies, but he didn't know how much that one word set me on fire, relighting the passion that had only just gone out. "But it seems that job has already been taken care of, however I still wouldn't say no. Who was the lucky guy?" He began walking next to me as I continued my journey home.

"_Who _is none of your concern, but if you want I can give you the details. I could tell you about the intensity of the pleasure, or about how loud we screamed eachothers names," I replied blandly, as though retelling a story. Turning my head to look at him, I continued, "or should I tell you what you want to hear? Maybe you want to hear that I thought about you as I revelled in a pleasure so intense that I could hardly string together a sentence, or that I accidently screamed out your name instead? However, what happened and what you want to know are two entirely different things."

His hand reached behind me, grasping my hip before pushing me against the wall to my right. His body stretched in front of me, his pelvis against mine as he tilted my chin up so I was looking directly into his eyes. "You think you've done it all, yet you are an amateur," he whispered, his breath fanning across my face as he thrust his hips up towards mine, increasing the ever building tension that was rapidly growing between my legs. "You can't pretend to have done it all around me. I doubt _I've _done it all and I've been shagging everything with two legs and a vagina for over a century." His words were blunt and to the point, and he casually started walking away from me before turning back to me when he was a few meters away. "Oh, and I'm not the only one who can get someone all hot and bothered before leaving them hanging," he called, winking, before carrying on walking in the opposite direction, back towards The Grill.

"Damn you," I whispered under my breath, walking quickly towards my house, suddenly conscious of both the time and the people on the street who stared openly in my direction.

"Oh, and honey!" Damon shouted just before I turned a corner. "Next time you see Alaric, would you be a dear and tell him I say hello?" And with that my legs moved faster and soon I was running back towards the safety of home, away from prying eyes to process what the hell had just happened.

**I am so sorry for the late chapter! Christmas has been hectic and although my free time has been plentiful I've had no inspiration. My mind has drawn a blank! Hopefully the next chapter will be up within the week. Please don't forget to review, and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

"Isabella!" Elena called from my door. "Alaric just called for you _again_!" When I didn't answer I heard her sigh from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in!" Walking into my room she sat on the bed, pulling the quilt down far enough to see my face. "You have to talk to him eventually, you know?"

"No I don't!" I replied, sitting up, wrapping the quilt around me as I went. "I can go my whole life without talking to him. I could hide when I see him in the street, have selected deafness when he talks at town meetings and I can carry on ignoring every single phonecall he makes. I don't want to talk to him, therefore I _won't._"

"He's on his way to the house. How are you going to ignore him when he comes bursting in here?"

"WHAT? You invited him round to the house! I don't want to see him. What happened was a mistake. The scratching of an itch some may call it. And don't give me that look, sex happens! It's like girls getting periods, unless you take precautions it's going to happen eventually. And when I say 'precautions' I mean unless you become a nun. Or ugly. Either way! I'm rambling... But it's true. I was just horny-" Her hand slapped against my face.

"I do _not _need to know!" She screamed.

Pulling her hand off my face I winked. "But honey, it happens to the best of us. Now get out of my room, I need to get dressed and be out of this house before Alaric gets here. And when I say 'get out of my room' I mean it. I'm naked under here."

Sending me a look of disgust she walked out of my room, shouting in a warning that I wouldn't be able to get out the house before he arrived. She was wrong. I managed to throw on the jeans and a shirt and made it out the door and half way down the street before I heard him yell my name.

"Isabella!" He shouted, making me run around the corner. I knew eventually he'd catch up but I hoped that this day in particular I'd be wrong. I wasn't.

Placing a hand on my shoulder and twirling me round I came face to face with Alaric.

"Hello!" I said frantically, looking for any way of postpone the inevitable conversation. "I didn't see you there. Or yesterday. Or any other day. It's been a while! How have you been?"

"Isabella, stop procrastinating. You've had a week to mull this all over, a week to hide from me and pretend this didn't happen but now you need to face the facts of what happened. You had sex with me then you ran off when I was asleep! You didn't answer my calls, you ran in the other direction every time you saw me! I just need to know what you were thinking!" His voice grew louder and louder, drawing more and more eyes to what appeared to be his mental breakdown.

"Can we take this somewhere else? People are staring..." I whispered, pulling on his arm, knowing I wouldn't be able to get away with not answering his questions.

"I tried to do this in a more private place but you ran off!" He shouted back at me.

"We are not doing this in the street! If we are doing this anywhere we are going somewhere private." I growled at him, storming back the way I'd came, back to the house.

Alaric follwed his feet slamming against the ground with every step. Elena opened the door as soon as I knocked on it, looking shocked as I walked in with Alaric at my feet. "I'll just leave for a while, shall I?" She mumbled before sprinting out the door, slamming it behind her.

Alaric dropped onto one of the arm chairs, leaning back, his eyes locked on me. "Please take a seat, Alaric!" I said sarcastically, lowering myself into the chair opposite him.

"I don't care about you're idea of a joke, Isabella," he growled, his hands digging into the arms of the chair. "I just need to know what happened that night!"

"You want to know what happened?" I shouted, standing up. "What happened was I was upset and I was horny and you were there! I was scratching an itch, and you can't say that you didn't like it. You can't even say you care because honestly, what kind of person goes around shagging the new people in town? The people who do that are generally people like Damon, therefore very little can be said about your morals or ideas on the subject!"

"You think I'm anything like Damon? I do not have sex with anything standing, I tend to have class although when I went home with you my standards must have been lowered!" He shouted back, getting to his feet and striding across the room until he was standing in front of me, he hands gripping the tops of my arms. "You are possibly one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made." He whispered, before getting a painful hold on my chin and lifting my face up to his, catching my lips at the same moment.

At that moment I realised how screwed up we both were. Neither one of us truly cared about what we were arguing about. We barely even cared about eachother. We both just needed an escape from our lives and it seemed our escape played out well for eachother.

Ripping myself away from him I glared at him. "I think I'm learning to hate you, Alaric Saltzman," I whispered, tangling my hand in his hair before yanking it back.

"I've got to say," he whispered. "The feeling is mutual." And with that we were both back upstairs, at starting point all over again. And although we were with eachother, every time I closed my eyes, arching my back against him, I thought of those piercing blue eyes staring back at me.

**Sorry about how late this was. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please! Review! Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 9

Both Alaric and I could never come to an agreement on what we were but we came to an arrangement. The basics were that we were _not_ friends, and most definately not together in any way other than physical. Town meetings always seemed tense and any town events meant we stayed on opposite sides of the room. Like today. The Lockwoods' were hosting a party at their house which every town member was meant to attend, whether they wanted to or not.

Jenna and I stood to a side, both holding a glass of champagne, watching a room full of 'merry', also known as drunk, people dance dreadfully to music that would make people turn in their graves. "Hello handsome..." Jenna muttered under her breath to herself.

"Who?" I asked, leaning close to her trying to follow her eye line. As soon as I saw the general direction she was looking in I knew who she was talking about.

"Alaric Saltzman," she replied. "A man to be admired; not only for his looks but also his body. Maybe also some of his personality, but who in their right mind wants to have sex with personality?" She giggled to herself, proving just how much she had drank, and after draining her glass she handed it to me. "And I think I may need to dance with him. Wish me luck!" She winked at me before sauntering off.

Dropping her glass on one of the many tables that were scattered across the room, I wandered the rooms of the ground floor of the house.

"How does it feel?" A voice whispered, standing so clode I could feel each breath against my neck. "Your Aunt has a thing for your Lover. But then again, is he _your _lover?"

"No, Damon!" I sighed turning around. "He is not _my_ anything. I don't want him, he's just there! And anyway, I'm ending it! With Jenna involved I'm not taking any chances. So there, now you know! Feel free _not _to tell anyone or I'll stake you so fast you won't know what hit you." I quickly finished my glass, before trying to excuse myself stating I needed a refill.

"I'll come with you," he replied, grabbing my arm and leading me towards the main room, grabbing two more champagne flutes off a waiter on the way, passing one to me.

"What are you doing, Damon?" I asked, trying to pull my arm from his grasp. My attempts were feeble and he knew I wasn't trying to escape. I was helpless again vampire strength, yet standing next to Damon I got another sense of helplessness- a sense of falling. A sense that eventually I'd hit the ground painfully to the point where I'll break both legs, an arm, numerous ribs and possibly end up with a fractured skull. He is bad for me. _He is bad for me. He is bad for me... _

He leaned in, smirking when I didn't pull away. His lips pressed to my cheek before slowly turning his head so that he was looking me straight in the eyes, standing so close his nose was touching mine. His lips hovered over mine.

"Proving my hunch," he whispered, his breath fanning over my face before he let me go, stepping back and staring at me before walking away chuckling to himself.

Glaring at him I shouted a quick "bastard" before storming out of the room, draining my drink as I went. Finding an empty room I closed the door before throwing the glass I held tightly in my hand against the furtherst wall, screaming. He was the first man to ever stand up to me. The first man to ever play me at my own game, and for that I hated him.

"I hate you!" I shouted at the wall, not noticing the door open behind me.

Lips pressed against my neck, an arm wrapping around my waist. I wrenched myself out of the grasp, whirling around and coming face to face with Alaric. "Why are you here?" I asked harshly, spitting the words out.

"I heard you screaming, I thought you could use a distraction." His reply was too comforting and relaxing to make me feel better. He wanted me to feel better. Eventually this would lead to some other emotion I didn't intend to ever feel towards him. He would experience love, and I'd only ever experience lust towards him. Neither one of us could win.

"No," I spat. "I don't need your distractions! What I need is for you to leave me alone. I need you out of my life. The agreement we had? It's over!"

He recoiled slightly and I knew the agreement had already gone too far. "What do you mean?" he asked, stepping forward, trying to take hold of my arm but I stepped away just in time.

"I mean it's over. I've had enough. Jenna likes you and she is all I have left therefore this _can't_ happen. I'll never fall for you and even if I do, I'll never want _you_. You need to move on and find someone who can love you because that's what you need. You need someone who'll be there, someone who'll love you and want to listen to you. What we have is sex, pure and simple, and that is where it ends. Go talk to Jenna, you'll like her and sure, it'll be awkward for a while between us but we'll have to get comfortable, won't we?" I knew what I was saying wasn't making sense to either of us but it was my way of release.

"Bella..." he whispered, his arm reaching for me before it dropped loosely to his side.

"Sorry," I quitely replied, watching as he turned around and walked out the room.

This was another part of our arrangement. That if it was called off neither one was to fight the other about it. However I found myself regretting my choice. Sure, it was for Jenna but over the past few weeks I'd learnt to like him. I didn't _love _him but I liked him none the less. But now I just had to hope I hadn't ended it needlessly. Him and Jenna could make a good couple, a better couple that we could have ever been.

For the rest of the night, I found myself sitting alone in the same room, watching the shadows of people crossing the doorway and listening to the joyful laughter of excited , as well as drunk, people. I sat alone and thought of life- of how short it could be- and for the first time in my life I wished for love. I wished that I could find someone I wanted to spend my life with- find someone who suited me like my Father suited my Mother. Find someone as self-loathing and as sadistic as myself.

Someone like Damon, the one man that stood up to me.

**Sorry this is so late but I'm in the middle of exams, speaking of I have one in less that nine hours so I should probably get some sleep. I hope you like the chapter and it would be wonderful if you could review ~hint hint~. Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 10

The next few weeks passed as a blur and before anyone could blink it was the end of summer break and Elena and Jeremy were sent back to school, leaving the house empty during the day time after Jenna left for college. After the door had slammed shut with three shouts up of 'good-bye' I crawled out of bed, cringing away from the glaring sun as I opened my curtains, before padding downstairs and into the kitchen.

Throwing break into the toaster I snatched the paper, tearing it open to the jobs section. "Teacher... Social Worker..." I mumbled to myself. "Child minder, Nanny, Child Pscycologist, Councillor? Does this town have anything that _isn't_ surrounded by brats and miscreants?"

"You could always take up the spare bartending spot at the Grill," a familiar voice whispered into my ear.

Turning my head slightly I glared at the owner of the voice. "I didn't know you'd spent the night here, Ric. I thought you were trying to keep yours and Jenna's relationship on the 'down low' for a while?"

"We are keeping it quiet, and I can tell you weren't expecting to see me," he replied, staring obviously at me until I realised what I was wearing. Or more importantly, what I wasn't.

Quickly straightening from my position leaning against the counter I crossed my arms across my chest. "I'll be right back!" I shouted running up the stairs, listening to his laughter that chased after me, echoing off every wall.

I had been bent over the counter in just a pair of lace underpants and a tight, thin material top, having a conversation with a newly formed friend, ex lover and my aunt's new boyfriend. The situation, though laughable, was also extremely embarassing. Throwing on some clean underwear and jeans, I started walking back down the stairs, pulling my top over my head as I went.

"Why aren't you in school yet?" I called out to him as I made my way down the hall.

"Not needed until 3rd hour, so you may have to put up with me for a whole two hours. I bet you are ecstatic!" He grabbed two cups from the shelf next to the sink, placing them next to the nearly boiled kettle. "Tea or coffee?"

I mumbled a quick "tea" before going back to the newspaper. "There aren't even many kids around here, why are there so many jobs that involve them?" I asked myself, sitting on the stool to my right. "Were you joking before about a job at the Grill?" I questioned.

"Nope! There's a spot for a new bartender... bartenderess? I don't know. Someone to work behind the bar. Go find out, I'm sure you'll get it on the spot- if you don't drink all their profit on them."

Throwing the newspaper at him, our laughs merged in the air. Since he got with Jenna we'd become good friends and agreed that since Jenna had never realised we'd have a relationship, we wouldn't tell her. Only Elena and Jeremy really knew and they knew not to say anything. And Damon, who I'm sure would love to tell her, but he loves his existance too much to get on the wrong side of both me and Alaric.

"Physical abuse, Isabella? I am hurt! I think I shall leave before it's more than just my emotions that are hurt. I'll go find a bench and cry for an hour, while you stand here and laugh!" His sarcasm made his voice high pitched and squeaky like a cartoon characters.

"Or I could go down to the Grill and beg them to open the doors early so I can convince them to give me a job while you cry..." I mulled it over in my mind for a second before dashing out the room for my shoes.

"You need any moral support?" He shouted after me.

"No! But if you want to give me physical support and carry me there, that would be much appreciated!"

"That wouldn't be support," he replied, leaning against the wall next to me, smirking. "That would mean I would be giving you all the necessary laziness for you to get fat and then you wouldn't be thanking me."

Slapping him lightly on the arm, I opened the door, wincing slightly at the harsh glare that invaded the doorway. "At least possibly working at a bar isn't a day time job, right?" I asked Alaric. Through squinted eyes a shadow appeared in the doorway.

"Yet all the bad guys lurk at night," the voice replied before Alaric could, making my eyes open in shock. Once again, Damon stood in front of me, partially blocking my exit.

"However you're the worst I can possibly think of and you can walk around perfectly fine in daylight," I replied, storming past him, hearing Alaric chuckle in the background. "One day I may have to take that silly little ring off your finger so I can watch you burn!" I didn't let off my pace, leaving Alaric stood in the doorway shouting a quick '_good luck!_' before I was out of earshot.

"So..." Damon drawled at me, keeping his footing in time with mine. "Trying to get a job at The Grill? Is this a ploy so that you can spend more time around me, because honey, if that's all you wanted then all you needed to do was ask!"

I glared out of the corner of my eye. "I'd rather jump in front of a bus than spend mroe time with you!" I hissed, trying to quicken my pace as to lose Damon slightly. A pointless effort.

"I _wouldn't_ prefer it if you jumped in front of a bus," he replied softly, allowing me to think for two seconds that maybe he was changing... I was wrong. "I'd miss staring at you all day, I mean, what a waste of a perfectly good body. I'd like to have a chance of sampling it some day." He quickly interrupted me before any words could formulate in my mind. "And don't say that'll never happen because we both know it will, our only debate is on how long it would last."

And with that, he was gone leaving me with a half answered question. Did he actually like me? Sure, he wanted me, but many people have over the years. The question was, did he truly want _me_ or just the idea of me.

I shook this thought out of my head as I neared the door of The Grill, taking in a deep breath before pushing open the unlocked doors to enquire about the job within.


	12. Chapter 11

The job was quickly explained and was mine as long as I was alright with one condition: that I start immediately. The only flaw with me being OK with this plan was the customers who begin drinking at twelve in the afternoon, and the only customer at such a ridiculous hour would be the one, and the only, Damon Salvatore. He strode in before seating himself on the barstool right in front of me, tapping his fingers against the bar as I ignored him.

"You know, when you have a job you're meant to behave appropriately, meaning that you ask your customers nicely what they would like to drink yet seeing as you aren't so forthcoming I'll just straight to it. A scotch please, dear lady. Preferably with a little blood, fresh from the tap!" He smirked leaning forward across the bar, placing an arm on the back of my neck and bringing me closer to him. "Or we could drop the scotch and I could get the blood straight from the source," he whispered, grazing, what I can only guess to be, his fangs against my neck.

"Try it and you'll be coughing up vervain for the next few weeks until I eventually take pity on you and stake you," I replied, ripping myself away from him and watching as he gracefully sat back in his seat. "And if what you want is a smile, a wink and a politely asked question of _what can I do for you, sweetie_ then you're speaking to the wrong person."

I stalked off to fill a glass before returning unwillingly in front of him, announcing the price.

"Couldn't you have at least gotten it on the house for your favourite Salvatore?" He winked before placing a note on the bar, downing his drink and leaving, shouting over his shoulder to keep the change.

Once he'd left the shift went quickly and I was home by 6 to relieve Jenna of her duties and to give her the night off for what I can only guess to be 'date night' for her and Alaric, who winked before trailing out the door after her, leaving me to chuckle to myself.

Elena left soon after to spend the night with Stefan and Jeremy out to see Bonnie, leaving me alone when a knock on the door interrupted a marathon of 'Friends' on TV. A glance through the glass of the front door alerted me of the unwanted guest giving me chance to put the door chain on before opening the door.

"What do you want?" I growled, looking down slightly at my patterned pyjamas before looking up and seeing the sight that can only be described as totally Damon, clad in leather jacket and dark jeans. He lightly kicked the door, braking the chain before walking slowly into the house, pushing me out of the way at the same time.

"I came to see you, and what a delight you are. So curtious, allowing me into your house so generously," he replied, smirking before pushing the door closed, not looking twice at the snapped chain that now lay on the floor. I cocked an eyebrow incredulously until he replied a more believable answer. "You want to hear the truth?" He said innocently before continuing. "Your sister and my brother are immensely loud and the Grill seemed so lonely without you there waiting on me hand and foot with drinks. Oh, and I really missed the view." He stepped forward, placing his hands on my boobs. "I still can't believe they're real."

"Get off!" I shouted, pushing him away from me with as much force as possible. I stared hopelessly at the door. There was no way he was going to leave without physical effort and that was something I was truly lacking in. My shoulders drooped as I walked into the living room and allowing myself to fall on the couch, knowing he was following close behind me. "If you're not going to leave you may as well sit down." I watched as he walked towards me, ready to sit next to me before finishing. "Preferably on the chair. On the other side of the room. As far away from me as possible in such an inclosed space."

He ignored my request, dropping silently next to me, placing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to him. "See," he whispered. "You're giving in." Lifting my face so that I was staring into his eyes, his lips level with mine.

**Hi guys, so it's been a while hasn't it? I'm so sorry it has taken so long but I'm (once again) in the middle of exams and it's been hectic around here. I hope you enjoy the chapter and show your support by reviewing as well as accepting my most sincere apologies. Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 12

_Previously-  
>He ignored my request, dropping silently next to me, placing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to him. "See," he whispered. "You're giving in." Lifting my face so that I was staring into his eyes.<em>

I leaned close to him, wrapping a hand into his hair, lightly breathing on his neck. His arm reached around my waist pulling me out of my sitting position so that I was straddling him. He began to lean forwards and I met him half way, my lips skimming his before I moved to his ear, licking just behind it.

"Not going to happen," I whispered, before pushing him back into the sofa and sitting back down, curling my legs on the sofa to give me a bit of distance from him.

"Now that's just mean," he pouted grabbing my ankles and dragging me into a lying position before he began to loom over me. "You get me all worked up and then just stop, I mean, It's hardly fair. You know you want me as much I want you, so you should just stop resisting."

"Damon, I mean it. It's not happening," I said, pushing on his chest and getting off the sofa. I began walking towards the door, purposefully walking quickly as to avoid Damon's reach as he got to his feet and starting walking after me. Just as I reached the door, his hand closed around my wrist, twisting me round as he backed me against the door.

"Why not?" He asked, looking deep into my eyes. "Give me a good reason why this can't happen and I'll stop this. I'll leave you alone, pretend like none of this ever happened, as long as you can tell me with confidence a good reason why this can never happen."

"I don't trust you. You're a vampire, for God's sake! There is no rational reason for me to _ever_ begin trust! And you don't think I know about your thing for Elena? People talk. They talk about the moping Salvatore brother who never gets the girl but instead gets twelve others. I'm not going to be one of your many." I was pushing hopelessly against his chest. My voice which started off strong was now weak almost as feeble as my attempts of freedom.

I was showing my weaknesses and as hard as I tried to cover them up, I couldn't. I was falling for him and he knew it. He was right; I wanted him but I think I wanted him more than he wanted me.

"You don't trust me because you don't trust anyone, my being a vampire doesn't have anything to do with wanting me, it just means we can go for a hell of a lot longer with my stamina and as for Elena, lets just call it a phase. I've found a new toy now." He ran his nose against my jaw before kissing my neck, pressing me harder against the door, his hands digging into my hips.

"I'm not a toy, asshole," I sneered at him, trying to avoid giving into him and his ministrations. "I'm not something you can play with."

He nipped at my skin. "Playing hard to get isn't working anymore, Bella," he growled, lining his lips up with mine, slowly unbuttoning my top. "Say no now and I'm gone," he whispered as his hand slipped inside my now open top. "Too slow."

His lips descended on mine, his spare hand sliding underneath me as he lifted me effortlessly and took us over to the couch.

"Fuck you," I whispered at him during a slight lapse in order to catch our breath.

"I intend to," he replied before recapturing my lips.

**I am so sorry it took so long. I'm a bad person. I hope this makes up for it? Don't forget to let me know what you think.**


	14. The Burning Diamond Awards Nomination!

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! You guys are actually wonderful!

I know I've been a dreadful person and not written in a while but oh god, you guys! I promise I'll update soon.

Now I have a favour to ask you...

**I'VE BEN NOMINATED FOR THE BURNING DIAMONDS AWARDS!**

I would love you forever if you would please vote for me at:

**crossoverawards . blogspot . com**

by the 29th December.

It's for the **Best Unsuspected/Unique Pairing** and I'm actually crying right now.

Oh you guys, I love you. I promise to write a chapter for as many stories before January as possible.

**THANK YOU!**


	15. Chapter 13

I woke up to light glaring through open curtains and a cold patch next to me in the bed. Memories burnt into my mind from the night before and as I began to get ready for the day ahead, I couldn't shake the feeling this was going to come back and bite me in the ass.

After getting on the shower, I stood in front of the mirror looking at bruising that was scattered all over my hips, shoulders and arms. That was when I noticed it. I hadn't realised yesterday and I don't know when he did it but there, placed proudly on my neck, was a bite mark. Without thinking, my fingers probed the area, pressing down as lightly as possible. The pain that ran through my body was excruciating.

"Fucking bastard," I shouted angrily, grabbing a towel and stomping my way back to my room, ignoring the questioning glance of Jeremy, who had just walked in and was still wearing the same clothes from last night.

Getting dressed was a bother. Working at the bar you had to dress sexy but modest, a paradox if ever there was one, and so a turtle neck was most definately out of the picture. Concealer concealed nothing and foundation just made it more inflamed so, in the end, I threw on a leather jacket over a red top and skinny jeans, styling my hair so that it fell over my shoulder and hid the bite mark which was now covered with a plaster.

Breakfast was quiet. Jeremy stayed in his room and slowly the rest of the family filtered in, all in the clothes that they wore the night before. Purposefully ignoring the image of Stefan and Elena in my mind, I walked up to Jenna as she strolled through the door, grabbed her by the hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Jenna, I love you and everything, but you have sex hair and I want details," I said, leaning over the counter to stare at her after passing her toast to hopefully dull the hungover she was definately sporting.

Through a mouthful of toast she mumbled a "later" before taking the plate and stumbling up the stairs.

_Well this is pointless_.

I threw on a pair of shoes and started walking to the Grill. At least there the drunk and hungover were more than willing to talk. Upon entering the door, I wished I'd never left the house because there, on the bar stool, sat Damon, at noon, chatting up what looked like freshman.

I walked round the bar and from a quick glance I remembered the face.

"Charlotte!" I said, smirking as I walked up to them. "Honey, I've not seen you in years! You must be... God, you'll be 15 this year, won't you? Or are you already? Oh, I bet you don't even remember who I am, do you? I'm Isabella, Elena's sister. I looked after you when you were younger!" Whenever she tried to speak, I just spoke louder, my smirk intensifying as Damon began to look around the room. "Oh, do you want a coke? It's on me." With those final words, her face turned from embarrassed to mortified and she ran out the door. I turned to Damon next, turning his face with my hand so he was looking at me.

"Don't flirt with children, it's highly degrading," was all I said before turning around and walking to talk to another customer.

He stayed sitting in his seat, watching me until my shift ended a few hours later and as I went to leave he grabbed my wrist, dragging me into the seat next to him. He lifted his hand to my face and eventually took hold of my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you," he whispered to me. "That girl? All I wanted from her was a snack and then you come in, guns blazing-"

I interrupted him before he could go any further. "A snack? A fucking snack? Wasn't last night enough for you? And shouldn't it be customary to ask someone before you just go ahead and bite-" A hand slapped over my mouth.

"You need to keep quiet. Have you never heard of a secret?" Before he had even finished his sentence he was on his feet, taking me by the wrist and walking out the door.

The cool air hit me as soon as the door was open and I was quickly pushed around the side of the Grill. I tried to push off the wall but Damon's arms had me caged. I tried pushing on him yet he stood there, unmoving and uncaring.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Get the hell off me!" I screamed, trying again to push him away from me.

He rolled his eyes at me, leaning casually to one side his arms still holding me in place. "Trying to get you to shut the hell up. This whole vampire situation is still a little private so if you would do me a favour and just be quiet, I'll explain everything you want later."

I pushed an arm away from the wall, freeing myself from his confines. "Later? Oh buddy, there isn't going to be a _later_! You bit me!"

"You wanted it."

His blatant disregard for me was starting to hurt. He was grouping me with the many that led before me. He was turning me into one of his conquests...

"Wanted it?! I didn't even remember it! The only thing I remember was making the biggest mistake of my life!" I stepped away from him, walking straight into someone else.

"What mistakes have you been making now, Bella?" said a familiar voice.

"Oh, you know the usual mistakes girls make," Damon smirked. "She, like all others, came crawling to me and well... came. I have to say Ric, I'm actually sad that you didn't feel that I was enough of a friend that you could tell me just how good she was."

I stared at him, shocked that he could go so far and sink so low. "You're a pig," I growled before turning on my heel, pushing Alaric out of the way and storming home, hearing the argument between the two men that was left in my wake.

Had I been wrong all along? I'd known he was arrogant and untrustworthy. I knew I would never get a commitment from him but for him to be so heartless... An unfamiliar pain struck through my chest. A pain that followed me home until I eventually got inside the house and broke down. A pain that came straight from my heart.

I would never have expected it but through our constant bickering, I'd fallen for the devil himself. I'd fallen for one of the few men that would truly break me in two.

**I told you I'd update. Oh so Damon is back to his old, uncaring ways but lets hope I'm not. I'll speak to you soon and please, if you haven't already, can you read the author's note I posted and please, please, please, please, pleaaase vote for me? Thanks for sticking with me xo**


End file.
